1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and more particularly to a probe connector capable of being effectively interconnected with a mated connector.
2. The Related Art
A traditional probe connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of probe pins. The insulating housing has a front surface. The front surface defines a plurality of inserting holes spaced at regular intervals, and each of the inserting holes penetrates through the insulating housing along a front-to-rear direction. The probe pins are inserted in the inserting holes respectively. However, when the probe connector is engaged with a mated connector, it's apt to cause a wrong connection between the probe connector and the mated connector because of no identification mechanism for a correct mated position.